Modern elevator systems often include distributed intelligence in the form of elevator car controllers, such as microprocessors. Elevator operational parameters are inputted to the controllers for specifying operations such as door dwell time, lobby dwell time, velocity profiles, hall call intervals, car call intervals, etc. One feature that may be specified is related to elevator security. That is, certain floors of a building may be removed from elevator service for hall calls and/or car calls.
However, conventional systems require that such security information be manually specified on a daily basis. As such, it can be realized that this is not an optimum method of specifying and controlling elevator security in that errors in security specification may occur or, due to unforeseen circumstances, a required security specification may not be entered at all.
It is thus one object of the invention to provide a method, and apparatus for accomplishing the method, that enables a security profile to be specified and stored. Thereafter, the profile is automatically executed during specified times and on specified days of the week without requiring any operator intervention.
It is another object of the invention to provide a time based elevator profile. The profile has a start time and an end time associated therewith, such that a controller is enabled to automatically start and end the profile at prescribed times.